1000 Word Smut Challenge
by Darugeon
Summary: A series of lusty encounters with a challenge to create each and every sexual scene with the best of the writer's abilities in 1000 words or less per chapter excluding Author's Notes and such . Rated M for PWP every chapter.
1. Nightly Guest

I've realized that a lot of my smut stories usually end up with me writing porn that takes up **at least** about 1200 to 1500 words for the sex scene alone. There is something is something I wish to try though, however.

Starting today, the next few stories that come from me are going to be challenge smut stories.

What are challenge smut stories? It isn't really much. I just want to see if I am capable of writing my smut/sex scenes just as well as I normally do, but manage to do it in under 1000 words, 1000 being the maximum story length. I won't be doing this too much, but I really want to test my capabilities in being able to shorten a sex scene, but keep the quality of it just as good as my normal, lengthy ones.

So, the oncoming series of stories from me will consist of 1000 or less words that are most likely going to end up as complete PWP (Porn Without Plot) from first word to last.

* * *

My eyes opened and I let out a groan, checking around myself. Something seemed off... I was in my room, but I felt as if someone else was here.

I shivered. I felt cold, but warm at the same time. I could feel something holding me, warming my body but making me just as cold too. My eyelids fluttered and I was about to look. It was hard to see in the dark, with my room having only one window on the other side of the room, let alone the curtain being closed and blocking out the moonlight.

It was next to pitch black in here. I almost yelled out when I felt a set of paws caress my body, but the touch soothed me so much. It calmed my form and filled me with an odd warmth.

The creature whispered something into my ear. It was almost foreign, but it made me tremble against it. It's voice was rather masculine, telling me it was most definitely a male pressed up against me and rubbing on my body. That made me blush even more.

I was wondering what he wanted, or how in all hell he even got in here, but I wasn't going to complain. He was making me feel good, making me feel safe. I would give him about anything at this point.

He licked my neck and I quivered, blushing brightly, though it wouldn't be visible in the dark to either of us, unless he was a Pokemon able to see in the dark. I looked back at him-able to see him or not, it was the thought that counted.

I could almost feel him smiling at me before he placed a kiss on my cheek. My cheeks burned bright and I blushed hard, looking away, quivering as he rubbed down my hips.

Soon enough, I felt him climb atop me and press my back against the bed gently, gasping out as he began to grind on me. I felt his length pressing against my folds. Was he hard the entire time? Either way, there was no way out of this. He was going to get what he wanted.

"You want this, don't you, Raichu?" He whispered into my ear. My body grew hot against his as he continued to grind on me. I trembled and a soft moan escaped my lips, blushing even harder that I was actually submitting to his lusts.

"Haah..." I moaned to him again, my folds kissing at his thickness, caressing the shaft that was grinding on them, nectar leaking from my slit. He kept teasing me, making me want him, making me need him. My body became even hotter, my own desire getting strong. "P... Please..."

"Oh..?" He whispered again, this time nibbling on my sensitive ear. A louder moan passed through my throat and my eyes widened as he prodded me before slipping every inch of his mass into my depths. My back arched and I clung to him, whining into his ear as he slid deep inside of me sensitive flower, my walls clamping on him. He stretched me out quite a bit, his shaft quite thicker than it felt grinding on me, blushing and moaning at its throbbing.

"I-It's... so big... r-raaaiiii..." I moaned in bliss, feeling him begin to pump his hips, his malehood throbbing inside of me harder, groaning as his precum spurted into my cunt, easing into my already opened cervix and filling up my needy womb.

"Nnnngh... f-fuck... you're a tight one... really tight..." He grunted, his shaft pumping more hot preseed into my depths as he began to pull out of me, my body tingling at the sensation. I felt him pull his meat out to the very tip, grinding on me once more, teasing my needy sex, causing me to whimper and cling harder to him.

"You want this inside of you, don't you~?" He purred into my ear, prodding me again. I whined and shuddered, nodding for him, whimpering and begging for it to be buried in my pussy once more.

"Please... p-please fill me..." I shivered, grinding my hips back against him, my sex drooling honey over itself. He smirked and slid back in, filling me with that lovely thickness of his. My back arched again and I moaned out, just the way he loved it. He growled into my ear and began to piston his cock rapidly in and out of my hot, squeezing cunt. My eyes widened and I struggled to hold back my screams, giving out mere constant moans and whines as he fucked me hard. The thickness brushing on my walls, the throbbing inside of me, the hot pre pumping into my fertile, ready womb. It was all driving me mad. I was fighting back that heavy urge to cum.

I needed this. Far more than I thought. He pumped faster, pounding into me, rutting my cunt, my folds swelling from the wonderful abuse. My eyes rolled back and I finally screamed to him. My pussy exploded with nectar.

I came. Hard.

He pistoned nonstop, in and out, faster and faster, so deep into me I could feel his throbbing dick penetrating my womb. My walls milked him as I squirted all over his shaft, his lower half, myself, and the bed sheets.

I guess my cumming everywhere was too much for him as I heard him grunt out loud and slam into me, spraying his hot, gooey spunk into my womb. I cried out as he came in me, making me all his, filling my fertile womb with his hot, wonderful sperm.

My body shook. I moaned to him, my walls massaging him as I passed out from the pleasure, feeling the millions of little sperms swimming in me, racing for my eggs.

I felt him pull out and kiss me before he left the room. I had just been given the time of my life, and I didn't even ask for his name...

* * *

A love unknown to the lust within their minds and bodies.

**Completed in 999 of 1000 words.**


	2. Service to the Elder

I looked up to the Yoshi elder, blushing brightly. He required service. Special service. And for all that he has done for our village, he deserved it. I licked my lips, feeling my body quiver as I gazed at the large mass throbbing between the green, somewhat chubby male's legs, the pre drooling from it making my lip quiver.

Being in an all female village, with the elder being the only male, his cock was the only one I could see for miles. Being straight made my life complicated, always so pent up and horny due to lack of males around this island.

I groaned. My pussy was swollen with desire, drooling a full damn puddle under me, honey dripping and sliding down my thighs. I was so hot from just staring at his meat, there was no telling what I'd do when he was fucking me.

The thought alone got me that much hornier and hotter. I walked up to him, my whole body trembling, wobbling. He could tell I wanted this-no, I [b]needed[/b] this. So badly, yes I did. Even more than he did. He smiled at me, my cheeks flaring, blushing bright.

"Go on now, don't be afraid. It'll only make you scream, cutie~" He chuckled, teasing my aching desires for him. I bit my lip, blushing even harder as I now stood in front of him, my body tingling as I could feel the heat of his dick around my lower half, watching as it throbbed so close to my pussy. I couldn't do with sucking him off. No, I needed his meat inside of me and I needed him in me now.

I straddled him, sitting atop of him, pressing myself against him, my folds leaking juices onto his length, coating the large Yoshi meat in a thick layer of my honey already. "Do it. Slam yourself on it and go wild~" He told me, licking my sky blue cheek. I shivered and gazed into his brown eyes. He smiled at me and encouraged me with a spank on my ass. I moaned and gasped, my whole face flushing bright red as I eased myself onto him.

My eyes widened. Three years without a cock inside of me, that would finally end today. Feeling his tip press into me, I lost complete control and just rammed myself down on him like a wild Yoshi. He bit his lip while I screamed aloud. I knew he had his cock tended to at least three times a week from the other females of the village, but for me, I felt like a virgin all over again. My walls convulsed wildly around him, gripping his cock hard, milking the large 10 inch mass as he spanked me again.

"AAhhhhh FUCK, I need this!" I screamed out, beginning to bounce upon his malehood, feeling the throbbing shaft leaving and refilling me. The sensation was too much; the pleasure was incredible. I ended up cumming so quickly, but there was no way I would stop, not without him filling me with his own seed. My walls quivered around his shaft, my juices spraying all over his length, watching as he writhed under the wrath of my constricting sex, my own body trembling wildly as I rode him.

"Nnnngh! That's it... g-go as hard as you need to... m-make your elder proud..~" He moaned into my ear, my body being rocked from my own bouncing on him, a second orgasm hitting me already, harder than the last. My screams grew louder, walls clamping hard around the male's meat, milking that Yoshi for all he has, my back arched, eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"Haaahh... o-ohh god... ohh god, YES!" I picked up the pace, bouncing even faster on him as I felt him groping my ass, occasionally spanking me as I rode him harder and faster, my body covered in trickling sweat. I bit my lip as he grabbed my hips and began to fuck me just as hard as I was riding him. I was about to cum again; I couldn't take it. I heard him grunt and growl as he rutted me, my walls convulsing wildly around his dick.

A loud gasp escaped me and I screamed at the top of my lungs as a third climax rocked my form, my mind going blank, nectar squirting all over my elder's meat. He roared out to me and slammed into my pussy before I felt him erupting loads of hot, gooey, sticky cum deep, deep inside of me, filling my hungry, needy pussy and womb with his wonderful seed. My body shook as he filled me up, a pleasure like no other filling my form.

I collapsed atop of him and he kissed my cheek, patting my back as he continued cumming inside of me. I moaned softly, smiling as he held me close.

I had never felt this happy in my life since... ever. My strong lusts were finally sated after three whole years. My body was calm, my mind was at peace. I was truly happy in the arms of my loving elder.

* * *

Lust does some great things to people.

**Submitted with 860 of 1000 words.**


	3. Fair Treatment

"Umbreon, come into my room. I request your presence."

I groaned, dragging my feet into my Master's room. I looked up at him, wondering how in the hell I got myself into this job. I was a maid; even worse, I was a maid for a snotty ass, pussy hungry Espeon.

I rolled my eyes as he patted the spot next to him. I knew all he wanted was to fuck my mouth, maybe my cunt too, cum in me, then see me out of the room. I sighed. I had no choice but to do it. The least he could do is let me cum as well. I mean, sure he's paying me 3000 poke a day-quite a bit if I do say so myself-but with all the times he wants to fuck me or make me suck him off, 3000 feels like 30. It takes 1000 out of my pocket to get my several uniforms cleaned daily of all of his cum since he doesn't like looking at me in a cum covered maid's outfit.

I grumbled under my breath as I looked up at the cocky male. His fur covered up his buff muscles. He was a very strong and clever male. I hated this job with a passion-well, moreso I hate the male, not the job-but it was the only place hiring around town that I could do, and the pay made it seem worth it.

It SEEMED worth it... boy was I wrong...

"What do you wish to have today, oh fair Master?" I asked him, hiding the venom in my voice. Fair? Pfft, fair my ass.

"I have been thinking... today marks a full year since you first began working for me, does it not?" He asked me. I simply nodded, too... disgustedly ashamed to make eye contact. "Right, right... when I review the many weeks you've come here... I've really done a lot to your body... but you see..."

"What is it, Master...?" I almost vomitted. Calling him Master was really THAT bad. Arceus, help me.

"The thing is... I've done so much to your body... but all was simply for my pleasure... and my pleasure alone... and I know you must be really, REALLY disgusted with me for making such a toy out of your body..." His ears lowered. I finally looked up at him. He's actually admitting how bitchy he's been towards me?

"I've been EXTREMELY unfair to you... I just felt that... well... since you were my maid and I was paying you for all of this... that made us even... but I realize that money isn't capable of making you as satisfied and happy with me as being truly fair in bed with you... so..." I almost walked out on him with his little sympathy act. My eyes widened when I suddenly found myself pinned down on my back on the bed. I looked up at him with wide eyes and fear began to fill my body.

"...it's about time I change that... for you..." He smiled at me. I almost screamed out for mercy, but my approaching scream turned into a loud gasp and my body tensed up, a bright blush splattering itself on my face. I glanced down at my Master, my body tingling as I saw what I thought I would never see in my entire life.

He was lapping at my sex, and he seemed to be really enjoying it. "N-Nyaaah..?!" I bit my lip, trembling at his licking to my sensitive folds. "M-M-Master..!? Wh-Wha... what are you-"

"Shhh... you deserve this... for all of the mess I've put you through... you must be pent up with so much need..." He whispered softly before I felt him kiss at my pussy. My eyes rolled back and I whined, a soft moan escaping my lips as, for the first time ever, I submitted to him and was happy to do so. My rings lit up brightly, the crystalline red glow turning a pure white from the intensity of its glow. My body trembled and I whimpered in ecstasy, my sex already dripping with nectar, walls convulsing around nothing as he slurped at my folds, tenderizing my body for whatever he was going to do to me next.

"M-Master... n... nyaaaahh..." I whined again. This sensation; a pleasure that I actually wanted... it was unbelievable. I felt like a virgin... I felt like... I was actually a pet he appreciated and loved-then again I'm a maid, not a pet. I gasped out loud, feeling his tongue prod me before sinking into my drenched depths, a loud moan sounding out from me.

"Aahhhh! M-Master!" I cried out, my pussy hot, very hot on his tongue. I heard him purr into my cunt, biting my lip and crying out even louder as heavy vibrations rushed into my body. "Th-This is amazing, Master! P-Please don't stop... I-I'm already so close..!" My walls constricted around his tongue as he pumped it in and out of my hot, needy tunnel rapidly, tongue fucking me hard.

My back arched and I screamed, my body tensing up tight as I came hard just for him, my pussy exploding with a large gush of honey, eyes rolling back again. He moaned into my sex as he swallowed down whatever didn't squirt all over his face. He licked my clit before pulling back, gazing down at me. I panted and shivered under him, blushing when he pressed his body on mines.

"Get some rest... then Master will give you what you TRULY deserve... a REAL orgasm all for you, my sweet..." He kissed my cheek and left the room, blowing me a kiss as I fell asleep from the oncoming afterglow washing over my blissful, exhausted form.

* * *

After a year of cocky bitchiness, the rewards finally come in.

**Submitted with 961 of 1000 words.**


	4. Daddy's Thank You

I yawned, arising from my sleep, ready for the new day. I stretched, uncovering myself, freeing my body from the sheets and exploiting myself to the world. I blushed, looking down to see I had woken up with morning wood once more.

I took a whiff of the air and my blush brightened further. Something was... off. This morning wood was caused by something... but this scent in particular. Hopping out of the bed, I looked around for a moment. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary in my room. I shrugged it off and made my way towards the door to go shower for the morning.

When I opened the door, I yelped at what I saw in my doorway.

"Good morning, daddy~" I glanced down at the little Zangoose female, her front to the ground, ass high, her pussy swollen, dripping with nectar.

"B-Baby girl, what are you doing?!" I asked, feeling a mix of shock and arousal for my own daughter.

"I know daddy works so hard everyday so we can have food and shelter and everything, so I wanna give back to you, daddy~" She wiggled her hips. I bit my lip and groaned. It was only my daughter and I living together in the forest near the city that I work at during weekdays. I had never gotten with any other female in any way ever since my mate passed away a few years ago from illness, so I was heavily pent up.

I was attracted to my daughter and her body. For one so young, she was very slender and curvy, a beautiful Zangoose who would be going into her first heat this coming season, so she was just of age for this kind of thing.

"Come on, daddy, I know how much you need this since you never found a new mate after mommy moved on. Let me be that mate, daddy."

"B-But, sweetheart... y-you know this is very wrong.. a-and nobody would e-ever accept such a relationship as father and daughter.." I protested with the little bit of sense I had left in me. My body was aching, yelling at me to shut up and plow the female in front of me. At the moment, my mind saw her as not my daughter, but as a potential mate, if only this once.

"Now now, daddy.. no more talk about what others think.. this is what we think and what daddy wants~" She wiggled her hips again. I groaned, my shaft throbbing hard, drooling pre at the sight of my own daughter tempting me. She was right though. I wanted her. Badly. I didn't care if it was wrong or not, I just knew that I love my baby girl with all of my heart, and if I had to, I would take my love to 'those' levels with her.

"A-Alright... you win, hun... I want it... but..." I licked my lips, grabbing hold of her hips and pressing my tip to her entrance. "...I can tell I'm not the only one that wants this~" I smirked as I hear her yelp from my grinding on her wet, puffy labia. She trembled against me and began to grind back on me, smirking as I quickly took dominance over her, rubbing my shaft along her folds. She whimpered, as if begging for me to fill her. I knew she couldn't take much more teasing, and personally, neither could I.

"T-Take me, daddy... f-fill me, please..." She moaned, her sex drooling nectar along my pulsing malehood. I leaned down and nipped at her neck as I slid my way into her hot, needy tunnel. Her back arched as I sank into her pussy, her body tensing and a loud moan escaping her lips as I hilted my 10 inches of Zangoose meat inside of her hot, tight slit. I was surprised she didn't have her hymen there, but at the same time, it wasn't THAT much of a shock, considering my recent teaching her about sex. She must've gotten into some of my toys~

"Ahhhh fuck... s-so tight... ohh baby girl..." I moaned into her ear, my shaft throbbing hard within her depths. Her walls gripped tight on my meat as I ground against her again, my barbed malehood filling her small cunt with hot preseed.

"Oohhh daddy... y-you're so huge inside me..." She moaned lustfully back at me, grinding her hips against me as I began to pump my hips, giving her what she wanted and taking what I needed.

"Hnnngh... d-daddy's not th-that huge, honey... y-you're just small.. a-and very tight on me..." I grunted, giving a rather hard thrust into her, causing her to cry out in bliss. Her walls constricted around my length as I pumped deeper and faster into her, growling in lustful bliss.

"Aahhh! Yes, daddy... ohh Arceus, harder!" She cried out my name as I pounded into her, just how she wanted it.

"Haah... g-goodness... so good..." I panted heavily, pistoning harder, faster into the depths of my daughter's flower, my eyes shutting tight from the intense pleasure. "D-Daddy's gonna cum, baby...!"

"Yes! Cum in me, daddy! Fill me up, please!" She screamed out as I rutted her pussy, feeling her walls clamp on me and milk me hard as she came all over my shaft, spraying her sweet honey on my length. I howled out and slammed as deep into her as I could, tongue hanging from my open maw as I flooded my baby girl's pussy and womb with my hot, sticky cream.

Our bodies were covered in sweat as I collapsed on top of her with my shaft pulsing inside of her love hole. "Haaahah... b-baby girl... that... was amazing..."

"Hehe... yeah... can't wait.. until the next time, daddy..." She smiled at me. I kissed her lips tenderly.

Honestly... I couldn't wait for the next time myself~

* * *

Daddy works hard for their home. His little girl wants to thank him for that.

**Submitted with 982 of 1000 words.**


	5. When Blossoms Bloom

I looked down to the lovely Leafeon below me, smiling warmly as she whimpered my name, her rump raised, begging for me. I placed a paw on her plush rump cheek and stroked it gently, purring as she quivered from my touch alone.

"Golly, you're really needy, sweetheart." I spoke softly to her, her body tingling as I gave her rear a soft spank. She yelped and moaned quietly. I simply smiled again at her and caressed her rump.

"Ahhh... I-I've been waiting for awhile... w-will you please t-take me, Luxy...?" She asked softly. I leaned in to nuzzle her. I knew how badly she needed it, but I couldn't resist snuggling her and loving her. She was just too cute and sweet!

"Soon, sweetie pie... really soon..." I whispered softly and kissed her forehead. Slowly, I mounted the white furred Leafeon, placing my forepaws on her own as I pressed the tip of my malehood to her entrance. She shook under me and I moaned her name quietly into her ear. "Blossom..."

"L-Luxy... d-do it... please..." She begged me softly. Arceus, she was just the most adorable little Leafeon ever~ I kissed her cheek softly and I gave her just what she wanted; I slid my way inside of her sex. She gasped and groaned quietly as I entered her wet, tight tunnel. I moaned into her ear as I filled her cunny with my malehood, barbs brushing along her convulsing walls, sending tingling sensations through her form.

"N-Nyaaaaaaahhh... i-it's... it's in, L-Luxy... i-it's so deep i-inside me..." She moaned softly, her lovely little voice only making me want to please her that much more.

"Haaah... I-I know, deary... g-goodness, this feels lovely... you're... s-so tight around me..." I trembled atop her, my shaft throbbing harder within her, leaking with warm, minty precum. I nuzzled her neck affectionately, my paws kneading at her own, tail coiling with hers, connecting our bodies together in more ways than one. She trembled under me as I nibbled tenderly at her neck, slowly pulling out of her, almost reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to just fill her and grind on her gently, nice and easy until we came together, but alas, I knew neither of us could stand that kind of patience... at least not this time.

"O-Ohh dear... b-be gentle, Luxy..." She warned me softly, blushing as I kissed her cheek. I smiled as I pulled halfway out of her love tunnel before easing back into her, leaking with warm pre again.

"Nyaah... n-no worries, honey dumpling... I-I'm always gentle..." I spoke softly into her ear and kissed her cheek again as I slowly pumped my hips. Her soft moans were like pure, heavenly music to me; I simply loved the sound of her voice. I almost silenced my own moans just to listen to her own, but the tender pleasure of my giving her body the loving it deserved made muffling myself rather hard to do.

My length twitched as I mated the young Leafeon under me, my body tingling with pleasure, barbs flaring lightly within her, filling her with a warming feeling. "O-Ohh my... d-deeper... please..." She moaned softly as I sank as deep into her as I could, panting heavily as I felt myself slip inside of her womb with my thrusts, filling her hungry womb directly with precum.

"Nnnngh... I-I'm going... a-as deep as I can, honey... a-ahhh, Arceus... y-you're so hot..."

"Nyaah.. m-more... please, g-give me more..." She whimpered and I kissed her cheek. I could never say no to such a sweetheart like her. I nodded and began to thrust just a bit harder into her, not wanting to go too hard on her tender, sensitive body. She whined and mewled cutely as I pumped into her with a bit more force, her body rocking slightly under mines. I could feel her nectar drooling down my inner thighs, blushing deeply at just how wet she was from our love making.

"O-Ohh goodness, Blossom... y-you're really wet, sweetie pie...~" I teased and nuzzled her affectionately, giving a fairly deep thrusting then grinding my hips against hers. I smiled as I heard her yelp and grind back against me, a bit harder than I was going. Her walls clamped around my length as I gave it to her just a little faster, my cock twitching an throbbing hard within her heated depths, groaning as she milke my member.

"B-Blossom... ohh Arceus, I'm... I-I'm close, honey..." I moaned in ecstasy, thrusting as deep as I possibly could, lifting her hind legs off the ground somewhat from how deep I was filling her. She whined and moaned out my name as I gave it to her the best I could while staying nice and gentle.

"N-Nyaaaaahhh! I-I'm close too, Luxy... o-ohhh goodness me... p-please.. please fill me...!" She bit her lip and pushed back into my thrusts, driving me even deeper. I was surprised how far I was going into her, but it only felt that much better.

I gave one last thrust into her, my back arching as I moaned her name softly into her ear. "Ahhhh.. Blossom, I-I'm cumming...~" I moaned, grinding my hips to hers as my cock sprayed ribbon after ribbon of seed deep into her sex, filling her womb to the brim. She whined out and her walls clamped on me as she came too, moaning my name in ecstasy and spraying her honey over my shaft, my body tingling with pleasure.

Our orgasms carried on awhile longer before either of us stopped cumming on and in each other, leaving us panting heavily as I rolled us onto our sides, hugging her close. "Blossom..."

"Ohh Luxy..." She moaned back to me and nuzzled me softly. "That felt incredible..."

"Very... you're the best, sweetheart..." I kissed her cheek softly and caressed her cum filled belly, the cute little Leafeon purring happily as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to rest for the time being.

* * *

Blossooooooooooooooom 3

**Submitted with 1000 of 1000 words.**

Blossom © mewmew180


	6. Master's Treat

Looking back, I saw the Glaceon purring at me, my cheeks hot, bright red with a blush as I wiggled my rump at him. My shaft throbbed between my hind legs in his view, my plush rear begging for him to fill me. He licked his lips, moving towards me before I felt him mount me.

"Heheh... who's a naughty Lucario?" The Glaceon smirked, giving me a spank, causing me to quiver and moan.

"A-Ahh... I-I am..." I blushed deep, my member pulsing with life as he prodded me. I ground myself against him, my eyes coming to a close, whimpering with need as he teased me. "N-Nyaahh... do it..."

"Mmnn... if that's what you want~" He pressed against me before thrusting every inch of his hot, throbbing shaft into my rump. My back arched and I whined out loud, trembling under him as he filled me with his cock. I whined and panted heavily, my walls clamping around the Glaceon shaft inside of me, my own member twitching, throbbing hard from the sensation.

"A-Ahhhh Arceus, yes!" I howled, moaning out in bliss, my anal walls constricting around the member in my rump, eyes shut tight and grinding against him as he began to pump his hips in and out of me. "Ohh goodness... ohh Master, h-harder... harder, please..." I begged, pushing back into his thrusts, feeling him drive deep inside of me.

"Nnngh! F-Fuck... you're so tight..." He moaned into my ear, nibbling at it as he pounded away at my bum. I cried out his name, clenching my walls around him, feeling him rut my bum. My body rocked from his thrusts, tongue hanging from my mah as he pounded away at me. I groaned out his name, my tail wagging as he went at me harder and deeper.

"H-How is it, Master? I-I-Is it good..~?" I moaned deep, grinding against his hips as I felt his warm preseed leaking within my rear.

"Mmmrr... it's great... so tight... so hot too~" His length throbbed within me, his paws rubbing up my body, massaging my form as he slammed harder into my depths.

"O-Ohh Arceus... this feels amazing... faster... f-fuck me harder..." My walls tightened around the Glaceon's cock, milking him for everything he had, my rump begging for his seed. My panting grew raspy and heavier as I felt his thrusts getting harder and deeper into me. "Y-Yes... ohh yes, Master! Fill me... cum in me, please!"

"Hnnngh... a-ahhh Arceus... at this rate... y-you're gonna get... j-just what you want..!" He panted into my ear, pistonin his hips as fast as he could, my rump drooling with his hot precum. I whined and howled in total bliss, my own shaft throbbing harder with need, drooling warm preseed onto the ground below.

"Nyaaah! Do it, Master! Cum in me!" I howled out in total ecstasy as he rutted my rump raw, my walls clamping tight on him, body shaking with intense pleasure. He moaned into my ear before he let out a loud howl and I felt him slam deep inside of me, almost whining when he didn't give me his knot. "MASTEEEERRRR!" I screamed as he flooded my rump with his hot, gooey seed, my body trembling at the intense pleasure soaring through my form. He grunted, grinding against me as my walls milked his cock for every last drop of his cream, my body shaking, legs and arms growing weak as he fed my rump his cream.

"Aahhhh... f-fuck, that's good..." He murrled into my ear as he pumped me fill of more and more of his gooey cum, my cheeks red hot from the pleasure. As soon as his orgasm ended, I felt him pull out of me and flip me over onto my back.

"N-Nyaah..?" I looked up at him, quivering as he gazed down at me, blushing hard as I realized I was still rock hard and exposed to him entirely.

"Heheh... Master isn't done with you~" He licked his lips and I yelped, gasping and shivering as I felt him take my entire shaft into his maw. I whined out loud, my cock throbbing hard as the Glaceon bobbed his head along my shaft, my back arching and length spurting hot preseed into his mouth.

"Nyaaah! M-Master! Ohh Arceus, th-that feels so good!" My body shook, toes curling as he sucked on me, slurping all over my sensitive, pre drooling shaft. I felt him purr onto my length and send strong vibrations into it, my eyes shutting as I screamed out, the sensation too intense for me to handle.

I whimpered, panting heavily as pleasure coursed up my spine, my member pulsing, throbbing, my knot already forming. I felt as if I was already about to explode from the incredible pleasure. His tongue was so soft and warm on my shaft, his maw so wet, the mix of precum and saliva and his slurping at me; ohh Arceus, I was in heaven.

"M-Master! I'm... I'm gonna..." I arched my back, howling out to the heavens as he deepthroated my shaft. My body tensed up, my cock gave a hard throb, and I cried out as I hit a powerful orgasm. My body trembled against the ground as the Glaceon kneaded at my inner thighs and nibbled ever so tenderly on my dick, large spurts of hot, gooey cream spraying into the male's maw. He purred around me as he swallowed my seed before pulling off and letting it coat his face.

I blushed hard as my consciousness slipped away, the pleasure just too strong for my inexperienced body. I panted heavily and smiled up at him as he kissed my cheek.

"Th... Thank you, Master..." I purred quietly and nuzzled him as he hugged me close.

"Hope you enjoyed that, sweetie... because Master's got a lot to give to you when you wake up~" I blushed and giggled softly at his comment before drifting off to sleep, feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

Master should be a fair, caring lover to his pet.

**Submitted with 999 of 1000 words.**


	7. Big Bad Yoshi

I groaned in pain, looking around. My head was spinning, aching with a throbbing headache. I shook my head. What had happened last night? Somehow, I was back home, but something was definitely wrong. I was in my room, but this didn't feel like my home.

I shook my head again. I took in a deep breath, so as to try to relax myself. My eyes widened at the scent I picked up and I began to feel light-headed. Scents of musk filled the air and I quivered. My body grew hot as the scents filled my nose, driving my body mad with a sudden growing lust. Having such a large nose didn't help either.

My body grew hotter the hornier I became. I whimpered, almost cursing at myself. The scents kept getting stronger and stronger and I became that much more horny. Already, My pussy soaked my panties, my sex burning with need, almost as if I was in heat. It was that bad already.

"What's going on..?" I asked myself, though all my mind told me was to go and get fucked. I reached for the light switch next to my bed and flicked it on, my room being lit up, pushing away the darkness of the night. I gulped and blushed violently when I saw three other Yoshies standing in my room, all male.

A blue, cyan, and orange Yoshi; all three stared at me, licking their lips. I looked down and I found the source of the heavy musk filling the air in my room. All three of those boys were rock hard and their shafts were slick with precum. I bit my lip and my body quivered. My sex grew even wetter as I stare at those three large cocks throbbing, all for me.

I didn't even stop to speak; I couldn't speak for that matter. I was too horny, too hot to say a thing. I merely sat up, turned away from them, and got into position, paws lowering my panties to my ankles and lifting up my night gown, exposing my swollen folds to those lusty boys. They all growled at me. I could hear the lust, the desire in their voices.

I wiggled my ass at them, growling back at the males. I didn't know who they were or how they got here, but if they were going to get me THIS horny, then it's going to be their responsibility to fix that~

"Come fuck me, boys~" I spoke, lust dripping from my voice. Not a second later, the three males were racing up to me, their cocks all throbbing for my petite Yoshi pussy.

They all soon got into position, the orange male's shaft poking my lips, the cyan one prodding my ass and the blue male laying under me, pressing his tip to my dripping sex. I murrled and ground against the two blue shaded Yoshies, my tongue flicking over the orange male's meat, teasing his needy length. I purred deeply, my body tingling with need for them before I gave a nod and I took in the cock on my lips, bobbing my head on every inch of his large dick.

The other too purred before both slammed their ways into my lower holes, filling my ass and sex with hot, thick cock. My back arched and I moaned out loud, feeling all three cocks stuff me full. I blushed hard as I felt the blue male's shaft. His shaft appeared to be barbed. I didn't mind though, it would only make me feel that much better with him rutting me. I nibbled at the orange Yoshi's shaft, my tongue swirling around him, being rewarded with his moans as well as his gentle scratching and petting me. I murrled on his meat, loving his flavor-he tasted like... well... oranges!

I moaned in ecstasy, the two blue Yoshies pumping hard into my pussy and rump, my anal walls much hotter and tighter than my cunt to make up for that lack of that sweet, hot nectar that made all the boys pound me raw. The cyan male moaned in ecstasy, obviously loving the intense heat of my rump milking his shaft as he pumped rapidly in and out of me, neither of the two males having any rhythm; simply fucking me silly to not only their heart's content, but to mines as well.

I panted heavily on the orange Yoshi's shaft, my body trembling and rocking as he began to fuck my mouth with the same pace and desire as the two blue male's pounding my pussy and asshole. I moaned out around his member, slurping at him hard, milking his shaft as he face fucked me. My vaginal walls clamped on the blue Yoshi's cock and he grunted in ecstasy, my eyes rolling back as I suddenly had a full on orgasm all over his meat, coating him in a thick layer of my juices. My anal passage clenched hard on the cyan colored male pounding into my ass and he howled out, slamming in me once more before I felt him spill his hot seed deep inside of me, filling my ass with his hot spunk.

The orange Yoshi went off second, moaning out loud and pulling out to the tip, stroking himself while I sucked at the head of his shaft, swallowing down his delicious cream, my eyes closed as he fed me before pulling out and spraying his cream onto my face. I quivered as I felt the blue male ram into my pussy and howl out, climaxing in me as well and pump my pussy full of his own creamy, sticky seed.

I quivered, my body hot with their cum as I could feel the sperms swimming about within my stomach, ass, and womb, a soft sigh of content bliss escaping my lips. They each pulled out of me, leaving me satisfied beyond belief as I collapsed into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Yes, lust CAN do that to a female, apparently.

**Submitted with 996 of 1000 words.**


	8. Essence of Love

I brushed a paw along her cheek slowly, looking down at the young Umbreon, our eyes locked on one another. A blush made itself known on my face as I placed a gentle kiss to her lips, holding her close to me. She blushed brightly herself as she hugged me tightly, her body growing warm against mines. She nuzzled me as I whispered something into her ear.

"Luxy..." She spoke softly, paws kneading my back. I purred quietly into her ear, laying her onto her back, kissing on her body softly. She quivered under me, moaning my name quietly as I kissed at her neck, giving a tender nibble on her. She panted softly into my ear, her paws brushing down my back as I pressed my body firmly against hers. She closed her eyes, whimpering quietly for me as I suckled softly at her neck.

"P-Please... I need you... I need you now..." She moaned quietly, her body hot against mines. I ground my hips on hers softly, my shaft hot dogged between her damp folds. She whined quietly, grinding back against me, her slit leaking honey on my length. "Nyaah... p-please fill me..." She pressed herself tighter against me, moaning quietly as I prodded her entrance with my length.

I shook against her, moaning into her ear, warm preseed dripping on her entrance. "Haah... M-Mizuki..." I kissed her lips tenderly, my paws pressing her to the bed gently as I gave her what she begged for. My length eased inside of her sex, both of our bodies tensing up, moaning into each other's maws as I sank deep into her love tunnel.

Her walls clamped on me, hot around my shaft as I hilted inside of her, my barbed length drooling warm precum into her honey leaking cunny.

"Mmmmmnnf..." She moaned into the kiss, her lips locked with mines as I pressed my tongue to her lips. She parted her lips, opening her maw for me, allowing my tongue to slip into her muzzle. I purred softly as we kissed, my tongue coiling around hers, dancing with it as I continued to grind against her, my shaft stirring within her, brushing against her walls, my barbs scraping gently against her walls, warm preseed spurting into her womb.

"Mmmnn... M-Mizuki..." I moaned quietly, pulling my shaft out of her depths, quivering as I felt her walls tugging on me, as if begging for me to leave my shaft buried inside of her. I groaned softly, my tongue swirling, dancing with the Umbreon's as she massaged my body, soft moans emitting from the two of us. I pulled my member halfway out of her sex before slipping back into her, quivering in bliss, my member dripping with hot precum, filling her womb with my love juices, her honey drooling out of her sex and down our hind legs, dripping onto the bed.

"Nyaahh... L-Luxy..." She moaned softly, breaking the kiss as she began to thrust herself back against me, our hips slapping against one another gently from our thrusts. My length throbbed against her walls as they tightened around me, panting and groaning at the sensation.

"Mizuki... y-you're so tight... th-this feels... amazing..." I trembled, my body tingling with intense pleasure as I sank deep inside of her, groaning her name in ecstasy. I gazed deep into her eyes, blushing brightly as my length twitched inside of her.

"Haah... I'm... I-I'm getting close, honey..." She moaned into my ear, caressing my cheek tenderly as I ground my hips on hers, my knot pressing against her entrance, barbs beginning to swell within her pussy. I bit my lip, groaning as my own orgasm began to approach, my cock throbbing harder inside of her slit, panting heavily in bliss.

"Nnngh... M-Mizuki... I'm... I-I'm close too.. o-ohh dear..." I shook in ecstasy, pumping my hips faster into her depths, her walls milking me, clamping hard on my shaft as I slammed into her pussy. She whined out in bliss, her nectar splattering on our crotches with every slap of our hips.

"L-Luxy! I'm... I-I'm gonna...!" She whined out loud, her body shaking, rocking as I pumped into he.r

"Ohhh Arceus, m-me too, Mizuki!" I moaned out, thrusting hard into her, my shaft throbbing hard, spurting hot precum into her slit. She wrapped her paws around me, hugging me tightly, her walls clamping on my shaft as she cried out my name, her orgasm hitting her hard.

"L-Luxyyyy!" She clung to me, her walls milking my shaft as her honey gushed from her pussy, spraying over our sexes, making a mess of our lower halves and the bed.

"Aahhh! M-Mizukiiii!" I howled out her name, my back arching as my knot slipped into her sex, tying us together. I panted heavily into her ear, grinding against her, my cock spraying rope after rope of hot, gooey seed inside of her pussy, filling up Mizuki's womb with my cream. She trembled under me, shaking with intense pleasure as she continued to spray her nectar onto my length.

I held her close, moaning in ecstasy, giving her the hot, gooey seed she deserved, my mind going blank from the incredible sensation. I kissed her deeply, paws rubbing her hips as our orgasms slowly began to calm down, leaving us panting heavily into one another's maw as the afterglow kicked in.

"Haah... Mizuki..." I moaned quietly, gazing into her eyes.

"Luxy..." She murred softly, nuzzling me lovingly. "That was amazing, sweetie..."

"Y-Yeah... I know..." I kissed her cheek softly. "You're incredible, honey..."

"H-Hehe... no no... y-you're amazing..." She replied softly and smile. I kissed her again and held her close to me, purring happily.

"I love you, Mizuki..." I spoke softly.

"I-I love you too, Luxy..." I kissed her lips tenderly and stroked her cheek before we drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

Love is a beautiful thing... right?

**Submitted with 976 of 1000 words.**


End file.
